Lovefool
by DreamHugger
Summary: A collection of funny and romantic One-Shots. Rose and Dimitri are listed as main characters, but all the couples are going to be there.
1. Kodak Moment

**Well, I'm quite fond of One-Shots, so I decided to make this little thing :) Anyway, they have an average of 500 - 800 words each, depending on many things. I write Rose/Dimitri, Janine/Abe, Lissa/Christian, Sydney/Adrian and maybe Jill/Eddie... But on with the story, right?**

**Title:** Kodak Moment

**Pairing:** Rose/Dimitri

**Word Count:** 555

**Disclaimer:** Richelle Mead owns it. I just like to have fun with them.

* * *

Rose padded out of the bedroom to find Dimitri seated at the kitchen table, going through what looked like a stack of old pictures. "Where did those come from?" she asked sleepily, hand rubbing her eyes in an attempt of fully waking up.

"Uhm… Oh, my mother sent them" He answered a little uneasily, carefully placing the pictures face down on the table, hoping she wouldn't notice.

The girl perked up when she noticed he was trying to hide the photos from her; stepping closer and closer until she was standing next to him, she grinned. "Why do I get the impression you don't want me to see them?" She sounded amused. Quickly, she snatched the first one from the pile and dashed to the bedroom.

Dimitri was very fast and was on her in a flash, taking the picture from her hands and holding it above her head, where she couldn't reach it; damn his 6'7" frame. The shorter dhampir was no quitter, though; she kept jumping on him with stretched out arms as he moved backwards to keep her as far from the photo as he could.

With all the struggling going on, they failed to realize just how close to the bed they were; one particularly determined jump from Rose sent them both to the sheets, her body pressing on top of his and their faces just inches apart. They shared smiles before closing the space between them in a heated kiss and suddenly, nothing else mattered much. He let go of the picture and placed his hands on her face, holding her to him.

The kiss ended abruptly, leaving a very confused Dimitri lying on the bed as his girlfriend triumphantly held the picture up. "That was low." He stated half-seriously, eyes narrowing as if to emphasize his point.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Her laugh was melodic as she looked at the faded photo in her hands. A very much younger version of Dimitri sat at a table; his face was covered in a gooey substance matching that on the plate in front of him. His smile was wide and excited, like he'd just found out the greatest thing in life. "How old were you?" She inquired softly.

"Four." He said simply, moving behind her and hugging her waist. "It was the first time my mother allowed me to eat chocolate cake by myself." A chuckle left his lips as he recalled that day. He'd begged Olena to give him the fork, insisting that he was already a big boy and big boys didn't need their mother's help to eat.

"So that is the stuff covering your face!" Rose joked, receiving a poke on the ribs as an answer; she just laughed and snuggled closer to him. The picture stirred something inside her; she started wishing that she and Dimitri could make happy moments, those that were worth photos like that.

"As much as I'd love to stay here hugged to you, we have to work." He murmured, his lips glued to her ear. The kiss he pressed to her cheek brought her back from her thoughts; she groaned in protest, but knew he was right. So, she set the picture on her nightstand and walked to her closet, apparently, the happy moments would have to wait until their break.

* * *

**So, I have two other One-Shots ready, one L/C and the other J/A; but you guys feel free to send prompts if there's anything you want to see!**


	2. Burning Love

**Thank you guys for the reviews and alerts, they made me a happy camper :) Here's another one for you!**

**Title:** Burning Love

**Pairing:** Lissa/Christian

**Word Count:** 527

**Disclaimer:** All I own is my over-active imagination, the rest is Richelle Mead's doing.

* * *

Black smoke was coming out of the oven's door; Lissa and Christian ran to the big kitchen, eyes wide and mouths agape. She turned off the oven, opened its door and tried to shoo away part of the smoke with the violet dish towel.

"Crap!" She muttered taking the plate out very carefully and placing it on the counter to assess the damage. The skin on the chicken was coal black and a slight poke with the knife revealed the meat to be dry and hard.

"How did you even manage to do that?" The dark haired moroi blinked several times, trying to get the remaining of smoke out of his eyes. The blond had insisted on trying to cook for his birthday, since he always cooked for hers; he'd told her it wasn't necessary, but there was no getting through her.

Though Lissa had many talents, cooking was not in that list. "I don't know. I put it there and went to the bedroom to sort out my outfit, since it had to be there for forty minutes… But I guess it took me a little longer than the expected." She sighed, throwing the towel into the sink.

"Liss," Christian started cautiously "you do know this oven has a timer, right?" He asked with a frown; he was sure she had been with him at the store when they chose it. Then again, she usually tuned out when he started talking about cooking and cooking devices, so it was entirely possible that she hadn't heard him.

"It does?" She sounded surprised; her hand held the blond hair from her face as the green eyes stared disbelieving at the piece of furniture in front of her.

That was the final straw and he started laughing uncontrollably; he did feel bad for her, because she had put a lot of effort into the dinner, but the whole situation was just too hysterical for him to help it; his shoulders shook for the laughter as his hands tried to wipe the tears on his eyes.

"Oh, shut it, would you?" A pout formed on her lips and she hastily slapped his arm with the back of her hand; it wasn't meant to hurt, just to make her feel better. She was trying really hard to stay mad at him, but his laughter was contagious; she had always loved the way he sounded while laughing.

"I'm sorry," he said while laughing "but don't worry okay? Your cooking is not the reason I keep you around, so there's no need to be upset over this." He cooed, hugging her tightly against him and kissing her on the forehead.

"You only say I don't need to be upset because you can cook." She whined half-heartedly, slapping his chest fondly and earning a chuckle from him as he let go of her slim body. "Get dressed." She pecked him on the lips once. "I'm taking you out to a nice restaurant." Shoving him in the bedroom's direction, she smiled when she almost tripped on his own feet.

She might not know how to cook, but she sure could always pick the best restaurants.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about it! :) **

**Reminder: I'll have a Janine/Abe OS for you tomorrow and I'm working on the prompt a Guest left me yesterday. If there's anything else you guys want to see, prompt me up! ;3**


	3. Fifteen Minutes

**Here it is, as promised :) I hope you guys like this one, because I especially like writing Janine/Abe, so yeah... Oh, and thank you once again for the alerts and reviews! You have no idea how much I love them!**

**Title:** Fifteen Minutes

**Pairing:** Janine/Abe

**Word Count:** 557

**Disclaimer:** Richelle Mead owns these fabulous characters, I don't. Unfortunately.

* * *

She felt his finger trace meaningless patterns on her knee and spared him only a sideways glance before fixing her attention back on the television before them, promptly trying t o ignore her companion. Why had she agreed to this?

He'd said they were only going to watch a movie, but of course she didn't buy it; their "dates" always ended in the same way. Not that she was complaining, mind you, she really enjoyed their little escapades, but she just so happened to be feeling playful and he was her favorite target.

The finger started a slow journey up her thigh. "Abe." She warned in her no-nonsense, guardian voice without looking at him; he pretended to not have listened to her and kept his finger moving, tracing a straight line up and down the top of her leg. Her stomach clenched and she just barely stopped herself from shivering; he was not about to get a positive response from her.

With the remote in her hand, she paused the movie and turned her head towards him, making her auburn curls sway. "What is it that you want?" One of her eyebrows shot up and she did her best to look annoyed. If she hadn't been seated, she would've probably placed her hands on her hips.

"Just this." He said, pressing his lips against hers only for a few seconds and winking at her with an amused grin. He said nothing else and faced the TV with a smile plastered to his face.

"Are you done now? Can we get back to the movie?" She asked, narrowing her chocolate eyes at him. There was no answer on his side, so she dragged her mind back to the movie and pressed "play".

The next five minutes were rather uneventful, but the peace didn't last for very long. Soon, she felt his breath behind her ear. Holding the air inside her lungs, she started to count to ten as she felt him dropping warm kisses on the column of her neck and nuzzling her hair.

1… *kiss*… 2… *kiss*… 3…*kiss*…

His lips moved lower until he was placing quick pecks on the spot where neck meets shoulder. Her resolve be damned, what he was doing to her was torture, and she'd had enough of it already.

Janine shoved him hard enough to get him down, so he was half-lying on the couch, his head resting on its arm. A sultry smile made its way to her lips as she climbed on top of him on her hands and knees; she claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss, his hands moving down her back and forcing her lower body into contact with his.

"You are terrible, you know that?" She asked when they broke apart, gasping for air. "We didn't even get through fifteen minutes of it." A chuckle escaped her as she lowered the upper part of her body onto him, so they were touching everywhere.

"Well," He said with a smile and bit her lower lip, gently tugging at it until she groaned." I think this is much more entertaining than any movie."

The dhampir just hummed low in the back of her throat and lowered her head for another one of his kisses. It's not like she had ever wanted their "dates" to end differently, anyway.

* * *

**Yay? Nay? Meh? Let me know, alright? And all prompts welcome 'kay?**

**AN: I've had someone ask for lemons... Huuum ;) Okay, let's be serious, I'm alright with writing lemons and I've written some, although they're not published, but I don't intend to include them in this story. However, I could make a OS collection with lemons only, if you guys are interested, so let me know :)**


	4. Happy Birthday Handsome

**Sorry it took a little longer to update! Thank you so very much for the reviews and alerts :) You guys are awesome! Anyway, this is for the Guest that prompted either Rose's or Dimitri's birthday. I went with Dimitri's ;)**

**Title:** Happy Birthday, Handsome

**Pairing:** Mostly Rose/Dimitri, but some Janine/Abe and Sydney/Adrian too

**Word Count:** 537

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned it, but I don't. Richelle Mead does.

* * *

That was the reason he hadn't wanted to tell her the date of his birthday, because she would make a huge deal out of this. And looking at the condition his apartment was in, he knew he had seriously underestimated how much she could accomplish in less than twenty-four hour of work.

Balloons hung from the walls in clusters and were taped to the ceiling in a random fashion. Snacks were distributed among the counter and the available tables, not including the dinner table; there, the cake sat, surrounded by plastic plates and paper hats.

He was cuddling with Rose on the couch while talking to her parents, who had taken the loveseat in front of them. They were a funny couple – if you could even call them that; Abe was sprawled, taking about two thirds of the space, while Janine was squeezing herself against the armrest, almost as if to avoid touching him. He could understand Janine attending to his birthday party, but Abe? Well, come to think about it, the red head probably dragged him along.

Somewhere near the hallway, Sydney and Adrian were discussing one of the paintings on his wall; the moroi had a beer in his hand and was laughing about something, while the girl just smiled and shook her head just slightly. Dimitri was sure Adrian still didn't like him one bit and was only here because he'd take any excuse to spend time with the Alchemist.

Lissa and Christian stood around the small kitchen table with Jill, Eddie, Mia and Angeline; all of them roaring with laughter as the brown-haired dhampir shoved the twentieth mini-pretzel into his already obscenely full mouth, and tried to chew.

When the time to sing happy birthday came, they all gathered around. Rose laughed as she had to jump to place a paper hat on her boyfriend's head; and he would've complained, but one look at Adrian, and he changed his mind. The moroi already had one hat on his head, and Sydney was standing on her tiptoes, placing another one there; making him look like he had a pair of antennas.

After the singing and the blowing of candles, Dimitri cut the cake and offered the first piece to Rose; she smiled and beckoned with her hand for him to come closer, but when he did, instead of kissing him, she shoved the cake that was on her plate into his face.

Silence reigned for five seconds, before the guardian grabbed another piece and threw it at his girlfriend, but some of it hit Eddie and all hell broke loose. With the exception of Janine, Abe and Sydney, who had gotten chocolate on her hair thanks to Adrian; everybody was throwing frosting and filling around.

"You are going to help me clean this up." Dimitri tried giving Rose a seriously look, but didn't quite pull it off, because he still had a smile on his lips.

"Well, I can think of very creative ways to clean the chocolate out of you, at least." She replied with a saucy wink before fitting her lips to his in a breath taking kiss. Maybe telling Rose about his birthday wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

**Do you guys liked it? Do you guys have any other prompts? Let me know, okay?**


	5. Frozen

**I'm back! Hello there, cuties! Thank you all once again for alerts and reviews! And a big hug to those of you who put me on Author Alert and who favorited me, I'm really touched :') This one is for the Guest who wanted some Sydrian lovin', I hope that pleases you!**

**Title:** Frozen

**Pairing:** Sydney/Adrian

**Word Count:** 736

**Disclaimer:** I wonder if anyone would believe me if I said I owned it, I mean, don't we all know it belongs to Richelle Mead?

* * *

"Come on, Sage! The yogurt place is just a block from here!" Adrian whined; summer in Palm Springs was unbearably hot and he was dying for a frozen yogurt.

"Why do I have to go with you?" She frowned. "You can just go there, get one, and then come back." The blond argued, fanning herself with her hand. Moving from the couch near the air-conditioner – which wasn't even that good, to begin with – was not in her plans at all.

"It's no fun to go alone." The moroi muttered, nudging her side with his elbow. "Just think about the cold yogurt sliding down your throat…" He taunted with a smile, his green eyes were sparkling at the thought of the straight-laced Alchemist indulging on such treat.

"Frozen yogurt has too much fat in it." The girl said distastefully, scrunching up her delicate nose and shaking her head. There was no way this much fat was getting anywhere near her body, if she had a say on the matter.

"Get a light one, then." He huffed, resisting the urge to tell his friend that she was just perfect the way she was, and she didn't need to worry about eating some fat. "You can even use fruit as toppings and I won't mock you." He got up and offered her his hand.

After a few moments of consideration, she placed her smaller hand on his and held on while the walked out the door. It was stuffy outside, not even a little wind to relieve the heat. Sydney felt the sweat sliding down her neck, even though her clothing was light; her palm was sweating too, but it probably had nothing to do with the temperature.

When they arrived, Adrian excitedly ordered a medium yogurt, and topped it with marshmallows, M&M's and pieces of Oreos; which earned him a half-amused, half-disgusted look from Sydney, who got herself a small sized cup of light yogurt, and topped it with strawberries, blueberries and cherries. It still wasn't the healthiest snack ever, but she would let it slide this time.

The store had air-conditioning, so they decided to sit at one of the tiny white tables, instead of going back to Adrian's apartment. Ivashkov's classes were the first subject to come up; the girl was always glad to know college was still holding the moroi's interest. From there, the conversation flowed nicely.

That is, until Adrian's attention was drawn to the top of her upper lip. "You, uhm… You've got some yogurt on your lip." He said, pointing in the general direction of her mouth.

She tentatively licked her lower lip. "Did I get it?" He shook his head in a negative way; she tried again, sliding the tip of her tongue over the corners of her mouth. "What about now?" Once again, he shook his head. "Then you get it from me." She huffed, handing him a napkin and closing her eyes.

For a moment, he was stunned, but quickly recovered; he dropped the piece of paper and placed an open mouthed kiss to her top lip, lightly sucking it into his mouth. He was almost afraid of letting go, because of her reaction. "There. I got it." He said breathlessly, after a few seconds.

At first, she just stared at him, eyes wide, cheeks flushed and irregular breathing. Her heart was drumming faster than she had thought possible and she could barely get air into her lungs, but it had felt so good. Soon, a shy smile stole its place on her lips and she whispered a very rushed "thanks". Since there was no reproaching, the moroi gathered his courage and slowly brought his head closer to hers. She simply closed her eyes and sighed, no backing away; so he closed the space between them in a sweet kiss.

She immediately responded to the kiss, moving her lips softly against his. This was supposed to be wrong, it was supposed to feel wrong, but it just didn't. A gasp escaped her, as he slid his tongue into her mouth and tasted the mix of yogurt, fruit and Sydney. They broke apart a few moments later, taking deep breaths to steady themselves.

"I think we should head back now." He said with a smile. The blond just nodded and got up, grinning when he mirrored her action and took her hand in his, to lead her out.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I hope so! Any more prompts for me? I'd love to hear them!**


	6. Sorting

**And once again, I'm back! :) You guys don't kid around, I have prompts for more Janine/Abe action, Sydrian loving, R/D fluff... Wow! This one is for Rose-loves-Dimitri, who asked me to do something with a famous book, like Harry Potter, and that's exactly where I went! Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Title:** Sorting

**Pairing:** Rose/Dimitri

**Word Count:** 760

**Disclaimer:** Richelle Mead and J.K. Rowling own everything. I just like to kid around.

* * *

"Are you honestly telling me you've never watched a Harry Potter movie?" Rose asked incredulously, holding up the _Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone_ DVD up. Her boyfriend shook his head. "And I supposed you haven't read the book either." She crossed her arms, still holding the film case, and raised an eyebrow. He just shook his head once more. "Have you been living under a rock?"

Dimitri burst out laughing at that; it amused him to see just how serious she was about this. The girl let a small smile take over her lips and assured him that they were going to fix his situation right away.

She put on the movie and waited for them to get comfortable before starting it. The older dhampir watched it all in silence, until the more magical part started; then, there came questions like "These chocolate frogs can just walk about?", "That hat is talking?" and "Did that cat just turn into their teacher?".

The questions were very amusing to Rose, who had seen the movies a hundred times and had read all of the books. Oh yes, she was a Harry Potter fan – more than she would like to admit, actually – and she was glad to be the one introducing Dimitri to it.

When the credits were rolling in the screen, the inevitable question came. "What house do you think you'd be in?" His voice was thoughtful, like he was wondering the same thing about himself.

"Griffindor, of course." She answered without missing a beat. After years of considering, and doing those silly internet quizzes that she would never admit to know about, there was no doubt in her mind as to where in Hogwarts she would belong.

"How are you so sure?" He asked with a frown. "They only gave a very vague description of the houses in the movie." His arms were crossed, and he sounded confused.

"Well, in the book, the hat kind of sings about the houses… I'll show it to you." She got up and rushed to the bedroom, coming back a few moments later with an open book in her hands. "Here it is:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
Where you'll meet your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none  
For a Thinking Cap._"

She finished with a finished with a flourish and plopped down on the couch, closing the book in the process. "See? Daring, impulsive, brave; that's me, Comrade."

He smiled and had to concede, bravery and impulsiveness were two very strong characteristics of the brunette's personality. "Alright then, where do you think I'd fit?" His eyebrows rose as the question left his lips.

"I'm between Gryffindor, for your actions; and Hufflepuff, for your general ways." Her head dropped to the side as she studied him. "I'm leaning more towards Hufflepuff though."

"Why?" He curiously inquired, anxious to hear her conclusions.

"Well, our work definitely requires bravery, and that is a Gryffindor trait; but you're not exactly impulsive, you are extremely loyal and you're not afraid of hard work… Not to mention how much you love to talk about what's fair and what isn't." She shrugged. "I guess Hufflepuff kind of fits you."

"Sounds like you gave this a lot of thought." He teased, pulling her into his lap and sealing his lips to hers, one hand on her hair and the other on her waist. The book fell to the floor as she gave into the kiss; her last coherent thought had something to do with continuing to introduce the Harry Potter series to Dimitri on the next day.

* * *

**Yay? Nay? Let me know!**

**And, if everything works out, I'll post a Janine/Abe OS that I have ready today! :) No guarantees, though!**


	7. Fooling Around

**Hello again, I'm back :) How annoying is it going to be if I thank you all again for the reviews and alerts? I hope not much, because I'm truly thankful, ok? I shall work on your prompts and maybe have something tomorrow. But let's move on to the story.**

**Title:** Fooling Around

**Pairing:** Janine/Abe

**Word Count:** 631

**Disclaimer:** Richelle Mead owns them. I don't know why anyone would think I do.

* * *

Janine was walking down the hallway when a large hand took hold of her arm and started pulling her into a more obscure passageway. Had she not smelt his cologne, she would've had him flat on the ground in less than a second, but the familiar smell activated the part of her brain that told her to just roll with it.

Quickly, her back was pressed against a wall and she started to feel giddy. Sneaking around made her feel and act like a teenager and she'd usually reprimand herself, but not near him. Near him, she didn't care about it. "What was that for?" Her amusement was evident as she ran her hands up his chest.

"Missed You." He answered curtly before lowering his head and fusing their mouths in a heated kiss. He licked her lower lip and slid his tongue inside her mouth, to enlace with hers. A moan vibrated on her throat as she stood on tiptoes, to get a better angle; her hands reached behind his neck, playing with the hair there.

He gripped her hips and slowly ended the kiss. Her eyes focused on him and, after a deep breath, she dissolved in laughter. Resting her head on her chest she smiled. "Abe!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. "You saw me not three hours ago! I doubt you're missing me already." Her eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"If it were up to me, you wouldn't have left at all." Came his muffled reply as he nuzzled the top of her red hair. She smelt familiar; her shampoo was the same lemon scented one that she had always used. He had always liked that smell on her. He took a deep breath and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I don't doubt _that_." She chuckled; raising herself on her tiptoes once again, she pressed two quick kisses to his lips. "But we have to stop doing this, you know?" she lowered herself and pressed her mouth to his neck for a few seconds.

"Doing what?" He feigned innocence, stroking her back and smiling at her.

One of her eyebrows shot up. "Seriously." She switched to her serious guardian voice. "I'm working right now, and we can't keep fooling around when I'm working." He mock pouted at her and she had to hold in a smile. "Stop doing that!" She laughed a little; hitting his chest with a slap.

"Ouch!" He complained, widening his eyes and rubbing the spot where her hand had connected with him. "Careful there or I will decide that maybe I don't want to fool around with you anymore." He joked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Fine. Then, I won't visit you anymore." She crossed her arms and stared defiantly at him. She turned to leave, but he hugged her waist and pressed her back against his chest, hunching a little so his lips were glued to her ear.

"If I don't see you in my room later, I'll find you myself and drag you there." He bit on her earlobe, gently. It was an empty threat, of course; there was no way he could drag Janine anywhere, and he was quite sure that, if he tried, she'd tear his limbs from his body.

"I'm sure you are." Sarcasm dripped from her voice as she turned her head to face him. He dropped a peck on her mouth and smiled at her. "I have to get back to work." She sighed, rubbing her nose against his. "But I'll see you later."

She freed herself from his arms and walked away, back to wherever she was going before. He grinned as he watched her leave. He was definitely in for a lot of fun later when she was done with her shift.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts on it, okay? It would make me a happy camper.**


	8. Hair

**So, I started working on your prompts! I have another three on the list, and I'm doing them in order, so be a little patient :) This is for meemzy, who asked me for some Jill/Eddie!**

**Title:** Hair

**Paring:** Jill/Eddie

**Word Count:** 628

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

A loud "thump" sounded as the book bounced on the bed and fell to the floor. Eddie was on his feet and alert in record time, sending all of the papers that were resting on his lap to the floor, and it took him a few seconds to realize there was no threat in the room.

Jill was seated on top of the sheets, face red and tears streaming down her cheeks as she softly rocked her body back and forth. He stared at her, blinking slowly. Lately, she'd been reading this book called Divergent; and he'd agreed to guard her in her room while she read, since Angeline had been given detention for breaking the school's dress code. Again.

He walked to her and tentatively put his hand on her shoulder. "What happened?" He sounded confused, and a little lost as to what he was supposed to do.

"She died!" The moroi sobbed. "Shewasmyfavoritecharacterint hisbook and she died!" Her voice was high-pitched and she was sobbing in the middle of the words, making the task of understanding whatever she was saying almost impossible.

The guardian sat next to the girl on the bed. "Jill, I didn't understand a single thing you said, apart from someone being dead… Care to try again?" He offered, running his fingers through her raven curls.

She wiped the tears from her eyes with the heel of her hand. "I hate this stupid book." The dark-haired girl muttered, taking a deep shaky breath and pressing her fingers to her temples. "I must be a mess right now…"

"What do you mean?" He gave her a confused look; dropping his head to the side, he stared at her like she was an exotic creature that he was trying to figure out. "You look just fine to me."

Laughter overtook her and it made his chest swell with warmth; he love to be able to make her laugh. "That's really sweet, Eddie, but you don't have to lie to me." Once again, he looked at her like she was insane. "Come on! My eyes are puffy, my nose is brighter than Rudolph's and I can't stop sniffing. You can't possibly think I look good." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I always think you look good." He answered quite seriously, narrowing his eyes at her, almost as if daring her to disagree with him. Her only answer came as a scoff that put a smile on his face. "How about you lay your head on my lap and keep reading your book?" The brown-haired dhampir suggested.

"I think I'm dome with the book for now, but I'll take the first part of your offer." Jill playfully batted her eyelashes at him, making him laugh.

"If you let me play with your hair, you got yourself a deal." Jokingly, he wiggled his eyebrows at her and circled his arms around her waist.

"What is it with you and my hair?" She lightly shoved him, shaking her head in amusement when he refused to let go of her.

"Well, I obviously only put up with you because of it." He joked, giving her a little peck on the cheek. She raised her eyebrows in a "seriously?" face. "Okay, I also put up with you because you're a good kisser. There. Better?" She blushed furiously and looked down. Rolling his eyes, he pressed his mouth to hers in a sweet kiss. "Stop being silly and lay down already." He teased after a few seconds.

She placed her head on his lap and sighed contently when she felt his fingers playing with her hair; following her curls, braiding and unbraiding the locks and combing it with his hands. It was very relaxing and love every second of it.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought about it?**

**Oh, and everything Divergent related belongs to Veronica Roth. ;)  
**


	9. Memory

**Hi, Hello! Here's another one :) This one is for the Guest that wanted a R/D fic where they talk abou Mason. This turned out to be angsty... Angst is not not really my thing, so I don't know if I did this right. By the way, my story's been read in 46 countries. I'm baffled!**

**Title:** Memory

**Pairing:** Rose/Dimitri

**Word Count:** 500

**Disclaimer:** Richelle Mead owns it all, I merely have fun with the characters and give them back to her, more or less unharmed.

* * *

When he walked through the door, he found her cuddled up on the couch, staring at the screen of the laptop perched on top of her knees and looking a little out of it. She barely acknowledged his presence, and that odd behavior bothered him.

He sat next to her and touched her leg gently. "Rose, is there something wrong?" He asked, slowly stroking her leg to get her attention.

Brown eyes moved from the screen to his face, they were slightly red, and moisture pooled at their bottom. She was holding back tears. "I… I found my old camera." She smiled sadly. He remembered listening to her mention that she didn't know where she had put her camera a few weeks after she first got back to the Academy, so she had to buy another one.

When she didn't elaborate, he carefully took the laptop from her and looked at the screen. Glowing there, was a picture taken in a classroom; she was seated on top of a desk, hugged to the red-haired guy standing next to her, and both we're smiling brightly at the camera. The guy next to her was Mason. That was when he realized that her behavior wasn't at all odd.

The laptop was put aside; he took her hand and pulled her tightly against his chest, hearing a shaky sigh from her. "Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered, stroking her long hair and tangling the end of it on his fingers. She usually shared most of her feelings with him, but they had never really talked about Mason, so he was testing the waters.

"There's not much to talk about…" She murmured weakly; lifting her head to look at him in the eyes. "I just wish it had never happened, you know?" Her gaze shifted back down and she rested her face against his shoulder, taking several deep breaths.

"It wasn't your fault." Dimitri stated firmly, kissing the top of her head and tracing circles on her lower back with his thumb, to sooth her. "I just hope you know that." He didn't want to push; he knew how close she and Mason had been, so it was clear that the situation wasn't going to be much easier any time soon.

"I know…" Her voice was barely audible as she secured her arms around his frame and squeezed. After a few moments, he felt his shirt start to get wet from her tears, and all he could do was hold her. She needed to be surrounded by him, needed to smell the faint presence of his cologne, which clung to him after a long day of work. "I just miss him so much."

"I know, I know." He cooed softly; pulling her into his lap and nuzzling her cheek. "Everything is going to be alright." He whispered into her ear, placing a tiny kiss behind it, right after.

Everything would be alright, he said. And she sure hoped he was right.

* * *

**Could you let me know if I did this Angst thing right? I'd appreciated tips, criticism and everything you guys have to tell me.**


	10. Cake

**Okay, I hope you guys are not mad at me... I haven't at all given up on this story, but I'll have a hard time posting on the next two weeks, since I'm on exams period - blaaaaagh - stupid school. Anyhow, this one is a prompt from Rose-loves-Dimitri, who suggested Sydrian plus food/cooking :) Hope you guys like it.**

**Title:** Cake

**Pairing:** Sydney/Adrian

**Word Count:** 834

**Disclaimer:** This is literally the 10th time I'm saying I don't own it. If you still think I do, we need to sit down and talk.

* * *

"Adrian! That's too much flour." Sydney said, hurriedly taking the cup from his hand and taking some of the flour from inside it. She handed it back to him with a frustrated sigh. Jill's birthday was on the next day and she had let Adrian convince her to help him bake the moroi a cake.

"You know, there's no need to be this precise; a little more flour won't ruin the whole cake." He joked. Truthfully, he had asked for her help because he knew _nothing_ about cooking and – although she was no chef – she was really good with following instructions.

She raised him an eyebrow, while he poured the white powder into the bowl. "Why don't you go butter the cake pan while I mix this?" The blond offered, gently shooing him away with the whisk, and getting some chocolate powder on her apron.

After he was done with the cake pan, his eyes wondered to his companion. She was focused on her task, her wrist making tiny circular movements with incredible speed, to make sure that the batter would be just right. When she was done, the brown goo was poured into the pan, the pan was put into the oven, and the oven's timer was set to forty-five minutes.

Turning around, she found him ready to put a finger covered in cake batter into his mouth. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked him in exasperation.

"Eating the batter." He answered; frowning at her like she'd lost her mind, he raised his finger and the goo covered whisk, as if to emphasize his point. When the exasperated look didn't leave her features, he widened his eyes. "You've never eaten raw batter before?"

"Of course not! Do you know how much sugar is in this thing?" She raised her eyebrows at him. Why had he even asked? Of course, Sydney wouldn't even look twice at something that had more calories, sugar or fat than a bowl of Caesar Salad.

"And here I thought you were going to say something about salmonella and whatnot." He shrugged, putting his finger in his mouth, sucking it clean, and then wiping it on a paper towel.

"The probability of getting salmonella is really small and, even if you did get salmonella, I don't think it would affect you… It's a _human_ disease." The Alchemist rolled her eyes at him and smirked. As silly as it seemed, she really did like telling him these things, even if he already knew them.

A smile spread across his face, as he took some more chocolate batter on his finger and placed it in front of her face. "Come on, try it." She gave him a look and shook her head, already turning around, but he dropped the whisk into the bowl and took her hand. "Please? For me?" He tried, giving her his best mock puppy-eyes look.

Laughter overtook her. "You're not going to let go of me if I don't, are you?" Maybe she could humor him, it's not like he had a lot of batter on his finger and from the stubborn look on his face; it would be much easier if she just gave in. "Fine" She huffed. "But don't get used to it." She had already raised her finger to sweep the goo from his, when he took his finger away.

"Nuh-uh" He shook his head. "Who said you could use your finger?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled brightly, while watching her blush furiously. He was probably pushing his luck, but there was nothing he liked more than watching her get all uncomfortable around him.

Her teeth sunk into her lower lip when he placed his finger in front of her mouth. Yes, they were sort of together, but this was the place she always felt uncomfortable in their "relationship". The sexual place. Adrian was a huge flirt, and obviously he was used to throwing innuendos out there, he was no blushing virgin; she, on the other hand, was very insecure about herself and her appearance, though her kind of boyfriend didn't hesitate to shower her with compliments.

After a deep breath she decided to play along; partly because that was the last thing he was expecting from her, and partly because – though she was embarrassed – she kind of wanted to do it. She opened her mouth and encased his finger, sucking on it and licking its surface, to make sure she'd gotten everything. So, the cake batter did taste great, but that wasn't what she was focusing on, at that the moment.

The moroi felt his stomach do a flip; he was not expecting that at all. Slowly, he removed his finger from her mouth, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her hungrily. His tongue made its way into her mouth and teased hers, making the girl moan. The only thought in his mind was that they could have a lot of fun in forty-five minutes.

* * *

**Lol, my Sydrian ones are always the longest... Whoops. u **

**Oh, I have two prompts left and a Janine/Abe idea, so if you want to review and leave ideas, I'd love you forever :)**


	11. Secrets Don't Last Long

**Hi, hello everybody, how are you all? I'm finally back :) I know, I know. Anyhow, this is a prompt from Winnie, who wanted to see someone finding out about Sydney and Adrian. Hope you enjoy!**

**Title:** Secrets Don't Last Long

**Paring:** Sydney/Adrian

**Word Count:** 576

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

* * *

She'd been a little uncomfortable all day; being in the Court was not really her favorite thing to do. Actually, she could think of at least a thousand better things than being surrounded by moroi and damphir all day. Although she had become a lot more comfortable around them, let the Alchemists not hear that, she still would rather be at school, going to her classes… Oh yes, she'd prefer to be listening to her teacher talk about Ancient Greece or maybe Rome.

The moroi queen, Vasilisa Dragomir, had requested her presence to update her on how everyone was doing, especially Jill and Adrian since they were dealing with the whole bond thing. She'd told her that they were fine and everything was going perfectly okay. It would've been good if she could have just gone home after that, but Rose had made it very clear that they had to "catch up".

Of course that didn't bother her; she actually – God, she was going to use that word – she liked Rose, but the way the girl had said "catch up" had made her slightly suspicious. She sounded like she knew something she wasn't telling and when Rose picked up a scent, she went straight for it, much like a hunting dog.

And that is how she found herself nursing a steaming cup of cappuccino, seated in front of the guardian. "So, how are things going between you and Adrian?" The brunette said, raising her eyebrows and placing her cup of black coffee on the little table between them. Straight for the kill, that was exactly how Rose had always been.

The blond almost spit her drink. "What do you mean?" She couldn't possibly know, could she? They had sorted things out and were more or less together, but they weren't exactly advertising it – not that she was ashamed or anything, but if her superiors found out, she'd certainly be sent to reeducation and _that _was something she didn't even want to consider.

"Look, there's no need to deny that you have a crush on him, I talked to Sonya and she says she saw it too." The damphir argued, giving her a smug look and taking another sip of her coffee. Thank God! She didn't know anything about them; she thought she only had a crush on him. Sydney was relieved and it must have shown on her face, because Rose frowned. "You look… relieved?"

"Relieved? Why would I be – no, it's nothing like that." The words rushed out of her mouth as a blush spread through her cheeks. She was most definitely not doing anything to help her case; she opened her mouth to speak again when she saw her friend widen her eyes.

"You and Adrian? Really?" She smiled, while the blond just shoved her head into her hands. There was no getting away from it now, if she tried to lie, Rose would pick up on it right away.

"Say it louder, won't you? I don't think everybody's heard you." The Alchemist said, glaring at the girl in front of her. The brunette offered her a mere shrug as a half apology.

"Can I make one last comment?" The damphir asked; receiving a hand motion allowing her to continue. "You go, girl!" She winked at the blonde, who dissolved in laughter. Oh, there was one of the reasons she liked talking to Rose; the girl always made her laugh.

* * *

**Thoughts? Opinions? Let me know! Aaaand, I'll have a Janine/Abe one for you guys tomorrow! :)**


	12. Busted

**Here it is, as promised, the Janine/Abe one-shot! Hope you guys like it :) And, I only have two prompts left. If you have any ideas, be sure to hit me up!**

**Title:** Busted

**Paring:** Janine/Abe

**Word Count:** 630

**Disclaimer:** I think we can all agree that, if I owned it, it wouldn't be half as good as it is. So, all the credit to the fabulous Richelle Mead

* * *

Janine silently walked out of the room and turned to close the door; when she felt it click into place, she touched her forehead to the cold wood with a sigh. Her heart was still racing as the endorphins from her earlier actions cursed through her veins; she felt the sun spreading its warmth all through her back as it shone through the window.

That got her attention. The sun didn't just directly shine into Court; there were heavy curtains on every window to prevent moroi from suffering from that discomfort. If she was feeling the sun on her back, either someone had made a mistake, or she was very much screwed.

She held her breath and slowly turned around to face a very surprised-looking Rose. "Mom?" The brunette frowned. "What are you doing here?" A hint of suspicion stained her tone as she leaned her back against the wall behind her.

How could she have forgotten that her daughter had the morning duty, that day? She should've remembered, because they had talked about it during breakfast – well, in reality, it was more like Rose complained about losing time with Dimitri during breakfast. Her mouth opened and closed while she fought to find a reasonable excuse for her presence.

"Is that Abe's room?" The girl's voice fished her from her thoughts. She was still staring at her in disbelief, her little foot tapping against the ground, marking her growing impatience at her mother's lack of response.

"What?" The red-head widened her eyes. "No! What would I be doing in your father's room?" The word stumbled out of her mouth, practically running into one another; the brunette just raised her eyebrows at her, clearly not buying the woman's story. "Seriously, Rose. Why would I-"

The door opened, revealing a half-dressed Abe, holding a bunch of dark fabric. "Janine, you forgot your…" He paused as his eyes met his daughter's. "Sweater." He finished, handing her ball of fabric.

"How nice of you to join us, old man. Care to explain to me what my mom was doing in your room?" Rose smiled sweetly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Her mother blushed furiously, seeming to suddenly find the floor very interesting.

"Actually, I'm a little tired, so I think I'm just going to go back to bed…" The moroi turned around, ready to walk back into his room.

"Don't you dare." Janine hissed. "You are as much a part of this as I am." She raised her eyebrows at him, daring him to contradict her. He sighed and stayed. "Rose, your father and I… We…" She tried to find the right words. How do you tell your eighteen years old daughter that you and her father were having sex, without it being completely awkward?

Apparently, her words were not needed, because the girl suddenly widened her eyes in shock as realization dawned on her. "Oh _God_!" She groaned. "You know what? Forget about it; I don't really want to know."

"Rose-" Her mother tried.

"No. I'm just going to walk away so we can pretend that this never happened, ok?" The girl turned on her heels and started walking, without waiting for an answer from them.

"Abe, this is not my sweater." The red-head said after Rose was out of ear-shot. The bunched up fabric in her hands was silky and almost see-through.

"Well, did you want me to tell her that you forgot your teddy in my room?" Her raised an eyebrow as she laughed. "Exactly. This was already awkward enough."

The guardian shook her head in amusement, while he just smiled at her. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and started walking back to her own room, to catch some sleep before she had to work.

* * *

**And this concludes today's episode of "Carla likes to create awkward situations"! lol, any thoughts you want to share? The review box is right there *points* I like to know what you guys think!**


	13. Motive

**Hi there, again! You guys are great, you know that? I have a lot of new prompts, so my muse will be fine for a while, which doesn't mean you can't send more! I'm always open to ideas :) This one is a prompt from Winnie, who asked for Sydrian discussing Keith! Enjoy!**

**Title:** Motive

**Pairing:** Sydney/Adrian

**Word Count**: 652

**Disclaimer:** Richelle Mead is the owner, I just like the characters a little too much.

* * *

"Sydney, this is going to be so boring! Why can't you just leave me at home?" Adrian whined for the fifth time in less than three minutes, resting his forehead on the cold glass of the car window.

"Look, this is not going to be any fun for me either, but if I go all the way to your place to drop you off, I won't get to the dispatcher in time, and Abe said I had to get this package today." He was already getting on her nerves; what did he think? That she enjoyed Abe's personal slave? "If you want, I can stop the car and you can walk back."

"I'm not going to walk; my apartment is too far away!" The moroi said in disbelief, receiving a "so-shut-it" look as an answer from the blonde. He decided to be quiet and play with the radio stations instead of saying anything else.

An hour and a half later, they were back in the car; a small brown package was resting on Adrian's lap as Sydney quietly drove. "What's inside this thing anyways?" He inquired, holding the box close to his face, almost as if that would give him some sort of x-ray vision.

"Adrian, this is none of our business, ok? And put that down before you drop it and something breaks." She bit the inside of her cheek and took a deep breath, he had managed to really piss her off with all of the nagging, and she was trying her best to not lash out at him.

"You know, this is why he uses you as a mule, you do everything he tells you to do, without even questioning." He said, childishly crossing his arms in front of his chest.

He obviously hadn't meant for the comment to hurt her, but that "mule" comparison made her chest tighten and angry tears come to the edges of her eyes, threatening to fall and slide down her cheeks. "You know I don't have a choice. He's always going to hold that Keith thing over my head." Her voice was controlled; she would not yell.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. But what I don't get is why you would ever ask for his help to do that to Keith." He said in a frustrated sigh; he just couldn't picture Sydney doing anything bad for anyone.

She grew silent, which was not uncommon when uncomfortable subjects came up; he watched her from the corner of his eyes. She was biting the inside of her lower lip, a telltale sign of her nervousness. "My sister…" She muttered after some time. "He raped my sister." She didn't know why she was telling him this; suddenly the urge to get it out of her chest was too strong.

First he was surprised; sure, the guy was a royal asshole, but he was not expecting anything like that, at all. Then, he was angry – absurdly angry – at how Keith could've been so cruel to another person. And lastly, he was once again surprised; but this time, he was surprised at Sydney's self-control. Surely, had it been someone related to him in this situation, he would've made sure that the guy was never able to get out of his bed again.

That was one of the things he loved so much about her, even when someone didn't deserve the tiniest bit of mercy, she'd still show it for them. "Sorry for being a complete jerk to you today." Was all he voiced, though he badly wanted to comfort her.

"You are forgiven." She told him with a half-smile.

Oh yes, he wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but she wouldn't have that from him, so he'd have to be content with having her forgiveness. And maybe he could plan something to make her smile. He was still Adrian, after all.

* * *

**Let me know how I did? The review box is right there ;)**


	14. Heat

**I'm back! Hello :) This one is for .Reader, who sent the prompt "Heat" for Rose and Dimitri! I hope evryone enjoys it!**

**Title:** Heat

**Pairing:** Rose/Dimitri

**Word Count:** 547

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it ok? Brilliant Richelle Mead does and I would never dream of trying to do what she does.

* * *

Rose had never been a fan of heat waves. Actually, that's an understatement; the truth is that Rose absolutely hated heat waves. They made the air stuffy, so every piece of clothing would feel heavy against her skin and sweat would pour out of her, making her feel undeniably disgusting. Luckily for her, the Court had a very good air-conditioning system.

That day though, she came home to a broken air-conditioner and an especially hot apartment. A groan escaped her lips as she cursed the entire universe for messing up her day; she took off her shoes and padded to the bathroom, because if there was anything she needed, it was a very cold shower.

After drying herself, she chose to put on a pair of bright pink running shorts and a white tank top. It didn't help much. She walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and – after considering the logistics of trying to fit into the device – she grabbed a can of Coke, then she sat on the counter to drink it, enjoying how cold the stone was against her skin.

The door opened and Dimitri walked in, already taking his shoes off, he frowned. "Why is it so hot in here?" He'd been longing for a fresh apartment, since he'd had to spend the day outside with Christian, while the moroi trained attack spells with Mia.

"The air-conditioner broke." The girl answered in a huff, squirming on top of the counter, since the spot she was seated on was no longer cool, but warm and damp from her sweat. Bless the heat for making her feel sticky literally ten minutes after leaving the shower.

Dimitri started making his way to the bathroom, and Rose could swear she heard him mutter something, probably in Russian. When he closed the door, she decided it'd be a good idea to call maintenance, so they could have their cool apartment back as soon as possible.

Turns out that a lot of the devices had malfunctioned, so it would take them a week to come fix everything; that was just her luck, she badly wanted to scream at the guy on the other side of the line, but she refrained, since it wasn't the poor boy's fault anyway. After a lot of bargaining, she was able to change it to four days, which was not ideal, but it was better.

Her boyfriend walked out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of shorts. "Maintenance is going to take four days to come fix the air-conditioner." She said, eyeing his chest appreciatively, while he made his way into the kitchen with a groan.

When he opened the fridge and gazed longingly at it, she almost laughed. If she couldn't find a way to fit into the fridge, he definitely wouldn't be able to do it. Her eyes fell on the muscles of his back and suddenly, her mind started flashing fantasies back at her.

Hands and mouths everywhere, her back pressed against a wall while sweat slid down their bodies, the feel of his skin burning against hers in the heat. A shiver ran down her spine. If she could put those images in good use, the four days might not be as awful as she had thought.

* * *

**Do you guys have any comments? I like to hear what you guys think, and the review box is right there!**


End file.
